Alice Megumi
Name: Alice Age: 16 Height: 5'5 Blood Type: B DoB: 2/18--- Apperance Alice has short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. She also has fair skin and a large bust. Her red eyes are styled a little differently, having much more pronounced irises. Whenever Alice is making fun of someone, her eyes take on a more cartoonish shape. Overall, Alice almost entirely inherited all her physical traits from her mother. Behavior/Personality Alice is very friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them, something she also inherited from her mother. She also tends to pout when she does not get her way. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate people using reverse psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. She tends to overreact when she is unhappy, throwing fits or snapping back at people. However, most of these are temporary and she will quickly return to normal in a few minutes. She comes off as very mysterious at times because you never know what she's really ''thinking, she's very unpredictable. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society.Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Part-time chef Interested in ''hunting and magic. 'Fighting Style' Base Style:'''Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of Battle: Dou She specializes in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, it's a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. She also practices Judo is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice .A judo practitioner is called a judoka.The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques through physical ability alone. ' 'Weapon of Choice' An assortment of knives and gadgets she comes up with. Allies/Enemies 'Background' Alice grew up in a very wealthy family of chefs, it passed on from generation to generation but most of the wealth they have now was because of her mother who was a very well known chef in their District along with her father, they were the dynamic duo and were basically nothing without each other. They owned a restaraunt named Megumi, of course the family name, and Alice was the assistant chef of the place. Although Alice had no interest in cooking or becoming a chef they couldn't care less what she wanted and forced her into cooking ever since she was 4years old. Her mother was especially hard on her and forced her to work days and nights in the kitchen getting every single recipe correct and if she didn't get it perfeclty she'd have to throw it away and start all over, or she would get a nice hard smack across her face for not being good enough. She only accepted ''perfection. Alice wasn't bothered by this since it was what she grew up with, of course it would sting and crush her spirit a bit but she just would smile up at her mother with teary eyes and bow afterwards, apologize, then get back to work immediately. She had her hands wrapped in bandages and bandaids almost all the time because of all the cuts she'd get and sores. Unfortunately Alice was an only child so her parents expected a lot from her, especially as she got older. Of course she became an amazing cook but she had no passion for what she was doing, but sadly this was her life and this is what she grew up with. She never really went outside or made friends since she was home schooled and she had nothing to compare her life to, so she couldn't really notice how shitty it actually kinda was. Except she did make very good friends with her homeschool teacher. His name was Mr.Donovan, or just Donovan. He'd come into their home with a huge bright smile and always say "So, what's the damage today?" and he would check out her small cuts and bruises and bandage her up. It wasn't his job but he cared for the girl and he did have pity for her. He was what kept her smiling and hopeful that one day she'll finally find what she's been dying to do all her life, instead of cooking. They also had a thing for reading fantasy books together, she was very interested in the supernatural and magic. He explained all he knew about it and she listened very carefully as if she believed it were real... but little did she know the man she's been learning from all her life was giving her valid information. They felt a very close connection with each other except Donovan wasn't quite sure why he felt such a strong bond. They were closer than she was with her distant parents who were never home, and always traveling, cooking around the world. Alice was pleased with everything she knew and how everything was going until one foggy night, the moon was very bright this night, and full. Alice was getting ready for her lesson with Mr.Donovan today, she waited for him. Three hours passed. He wasn't there. She stayed seated on her couch quietly, patiently waiting. Five hours passed. Still no one came in. Eight hours.... Her mother came home but the look on her face was very pale... as if they seen a ghost. "Honey, I want you to stay calm ok?" Alice sat up confused. "Mom, where's Mr.Donovan? It's been eight hours?.... And where's Dad? Doesn't he come home with yo---" But before she could finish her father dragged in a half dead body covered in blood and gushed open wounds. Alice's eyes grew wide. "Mr. Donovan?" She whispered. Her mother held her back. "No Alice. Stay seated, the ambulence is coming right now." Alice screamed. "DONOVAN!?" She shovered her mother out of her way and dashed towards him. She ran to him as he bled away on the floor. "N-No.." He looked up at her with a weak smile. "I knew it.. I know why we have such a close bond." He grabbed her hand tightly. "W-what?" She asked confused. "Don't.. forget all.. I taught you. Ok?" Her eyes were drowning in her tears. "I will never..." His eyes watered up as well, he flinched from the excruciating pain he was feeling. "W-what happened!? Please.." She could barley make out her words as she cried but he just whimpered in agony. "... N-never doubt anything. What you think isn't real... there's always a chance it is.." Those were his last words before he died. She cried into his bloody ripped open chest, she was now covered in blood. "W-why.. why... you.. were my only friend.. the only person I'll ever trust.." She whispered. Ever since then she visited his grave and she promised she'd figure out what happened to him. She spent 2 years trying to figure out and put together pieces how he was attacked. The doctors said they were very abnormal injuries and they had said it might be an animal.... like a big dog or cat. She refused to have another teacher so her parents sent her off to a normal highschool. After that tragedy her personality never really changed, she was still a very happy girl but instead now she was a happy girl who had one goal, she wanted to learn more about magic... and hunt down the werewolf that she believes ripped her bestfriend.. only friend.. right from her hands. Perks: *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Speed 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Warlock